Bring A Muggle To School Day
by AlexDayLover
Summary: Pretty much what the title suggests. Oh, and I threw in a bit, okay, a lot of Harry/Draco slash. Because I love you guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**NOTICE**

All Seventh Year students are to bring a muggle to Hogwarts on October 1st.

Professor Dumbledore is perfectly aware of the implications of this request, and would like to point out that all muggles will be Obliviated upon return home.

This is to promote awareness of Muggle Support and bring down bullying of muggleborns.

Any student who does not participate will be expelled.

You have until September 25th to ask a muggle and confirm with a teacher.

Your muggle must be at least fifteen years of age.

SQUIBS DO NOT COUNT AS MUGGLES!

Thank You, have a nice day!

That was the note that every seventh year at Hogwarts received when they came down to breakfast. There were shouts, of joy, confusion, protest, rage, disgust, worry, and glee.

Dumbledore was conveniently missing.

Harry Potter, upon reading this note, promptly groaned and put his head down on the table. Hermione looked over disapprovingly.

"Honestly, Harry, it's not that bad! Think of all the possibilities!" She scolded.

Harry made a noncommittal noise. Hermione smiled. "Oh, I wonder who I'll bring? All my friends would love to come!"

Ron sighed. "I suppose I'll have to bring my aunt's second cousin's best friend's brother-in-law. She's the only muggle in the family."

Harry groaned. They both looked at him. "Who will you bring?" Ron asked.

"The only muggles I know are the Dursleys." Harry said miserably. "I'll have to take Dudley."

All three simultaneously shivered.

On the other side of the Great Hall, the Slytherin table had erupted in protest. Most of them being Pureblood, many knew not a single muggle, and even if they did, wouldn't want the taint on their skin.

"We'll start a riot!" Millicent Bulstrode yelled.

"Have a sit-in! Barricade the doors!" Theodore Nott called.

Several others nodded their agreement. The yelling and fussing got louder, and louder, until almost no one could hear anyone else.

Suddenly, the entire table quieted down. A boy had spoken, a single word, and somehow the whole table had heard. And had listened. And had OBEYED. And outsiders would think, "Who could calm a whole table of angry purebloods with one barely-a-whisper word?"

The answer to that, my friends, lies in their leader. The only one who can control them, who wields power over all the snakes, who's regality and pride rival that of a king.

Draco Malfoy gazed coolly over his domain.

"No." He repeated. The snakes looked at him incredulously.

"No?" Blaise Zabini, his right-hand man, asked. "What do you mean, no?"

Draco stared at him. "I mean, no. You saw the sign. Expulsion. I will not have any of my students expelled over such a trifle matter. The muggles will be Obliviated, so what's the deal? Are you so above everyone else that you can't see logic?"

Everyone stared at him. He sighed. "I see my words are wasted. Please, carry on."

Everyone rushed to apologize. "Please, Draco, do go on. We would love to hear you." Pansy, a lowly groupie in his eyes, begged.

"Very well." Draco continued. "Slytherins are a proud bunch. It's true, we are. And we have reason to be, do we not?"

The table murmurs agreement.

"So then, why should we not have pity on those less fortunate than us?" Draco asked. "Why must we sit alone while others have fun? Muggles are a prime example of why we are special, why we are better. And I think you forget that!" He shouted.

The Slytherins looked confused. "Forget what?" a fourth year asked, lost as to what was going on.

"Forget why we are who we are." Draco answered. "Forget what makes us wizards and witches, what makes us magical. I think it would be good for all of you to bring a muggle to school. Study them, interact with them, be friendly to them. And then tell me what you've learned."

The crowd of snakes gazed up at him adoringly. They nodded.

Draco smiled. "And when the day is over, and the muggles are returned home in one piece, we can lord our control over the other houses, and amaze them with our sincerity!"

"Yeah!" Shouts of triumph and rallying cries went up around the table, and Draco Malfoy sat back, gazing lovingly at his subjects.


	2. Chapter 2

On October 1st, the Golden Trio waited in Kings Cross Station for the train. Standing next to each of them was a wide-eyed muggle.

Harry had bribed Dudley with the promise of Honeydukes, and the fat boy was currently stuffing his face with chocolate frogs.

Hermione had brought her best friend, Daisy, and the two were currently chatting excitedly about everything from candy to school to how cute Kyle's hair was.

The boy in question was Ron's aunt's second cousin's best friend's brother-in-law, and was right now shooting glances at Daisy while talking with Ron and Harry. About Hermione and Daisy.

"Oy, mate, stay away from her. She's the devil!" Ron warned. Harry rolled his eyes.

"By devil, he means the girl he wants to snog." He clarified to Kyle. "But I think Daisy's free!"

Kyle smiled and nodded as Ron sputtered.

Dudley abruptly stopped chewing, swallowed, and placed an hand on Harry's arm. The raven-haired boy flinched.

"Blimey, look at that bloody poufter!" He cried. "Haha! I bet he uses a gallon of hair gel a day!"

Harry looked where he was pointing and nearly fainted. Dudley had spotted Draco Malfoy talking to Blaise. The blond was wearing Slytherin colored clothes, with a green silk shirt and black trousers.

Harry started to say a warning to Dudley, but the boy had already taken off. He groaned.

"Ron, I need help." He begged. The redhead sighed.

"I hate your cousin." He muttered, before following Harry through the crowd.

Kyle, left behind, wandered over to talk with the girls.

Draco blinked. It appeared someone had tried to transfigure a pig into a human and failed. What was that bloated whale?

Blaise looked at him. "Um, I think he's headed towards you."

"So it appears." Draco said, as the whale stopped in front of him. It was obviously a muggle.

"Hey, look at the bloody fairy!" It jabbed a finger at him. He politely pushed it aside. "I think your train just left, the Fairy Train."

Draco was confused. He spotted Potter pushing his way through the crowd, red-faced as he caught hold of the whale's arm.

"S-sorry, Malfoy, that's my cousin." He stuttered.

Draco sneered. "Potter, I think your muggle is broken. He's confusing me with a three-inch being with wings."

Potter's eyes widened. "Dudley, you didn't."

Dudley, as the thing answered to the name, shrugged. "What? He is! Disgusting."

Draco was offended. "Me, disgusting? Try looking in a mirror, lardface!"

The Slytherins behind him laughed. He glanced at Potter, expecting him to be angry at the insult to his relative, but instead the boy just forced down a grin.

"Come on, Dudley, we should go." He said.

Dudley gave Draco one more glare, then turned and trudged back to his previous spot.

Potter looked at him. "Er, sorry again, Malfoy. He's retarded, I think."

Draco laughed. "Keep him on a tight leash, Potter."

"I will!" Called the boy as he follow his cousin through the crowd.

Blasie applauded lightly. "What?" Draco asked.

"You just had your second civilized conversation with Potter, and it only took you seven years! Good for you!" The dark-skinned boy replied.

Draco looked away, sniffing, but when he knew no one was looking, he allowed himself a small smile and a glimmer of hope.

As they got on the train, the six teens piled into a compartment. Everyone gave Dudley a wide berth.

Kyle was talking to Daisy, and Ron and Hermione were dancing nervously around each other. Harry, being bored, got up to walk around.

As he slid shut the compartment door, someone bumped into him. He turned around and jumped back.

He thought he was looking in a mirror. Staring straight at him was a boy who could easily pass as his twin. The two regarded each other in disbelief.

"Um... hello." Harry said.

The other boy blinked. "Hi. Uh, I'm Marcus."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." Harry stuck out his hand. The boy shook it.

"I take it you're a wizard?" Marcus asked. Harry nodded.

"Yup. And you...?"

"Muggle." Marcus laughed. "Don't I wish."

"Um, pardon my asking, but who did you come with?" Harry was curious. Who in their right mind would bring a replica of him.

"Some guy called Draco Malfoy." Marcus said. "Really strange, actually. Just appeared at my house and said he would offer me the chance of a life time. I thought he was crazy until he turned my dog into a throw rug."

Harry sighed. Malfoy, he should have known. The git always had to mess things up.

"Where is Malfoy?" He asked.

Marcus shrugged. "Dunno. I'm actually trying to find him. Come with?"

Harry nodded. He didn't have anything else to do.

As he walked with Marcus, the two started talking. He found out that the other boy was American, had a girlfriend named Holly, played guitar, loved baseball, and had a dalmation named Spot. Harry told him all about life in the wizarding world, his apparent fame, and the troubles of being a celebrity.

While they were checking compartments, Marcus suddenly paused mid-sentence. Harry asked what was wrong.

"You know, I got the wierdest feeling. Like... I don't even know." He frowned. Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "Was it like you were being watched?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah… like I was being followed."

"Oh, you're no fun.". A voice drawled behind them. Harry looked to see Malfoy leaning against the side of the train.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Harry growled. "What game are you playing?"

Malfoy looked surprised. "Game? Potter, I am simply trying to find my guest. If you will excuse me..."

Marcus turned around. "Oh, hey, Draco. What's up?"

"We should get back to the others." Malfoy replied. "They were worried."

Marcus nodded. "Alright, coming." Then he looked at Harry. "Hey, you wanna come with?"

Harry was startled. "Um, no thanks."

Marcus grinned. "Aww, come on. I wanna have my twin with me!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Potter, do come along. It would be so fun to have you."

Before Harry could protest, Marcus had grabbed his hand and pulled him along with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody. This is Blair here. I would like to start this author's note off by indulging in some pettiness, so feel free to skip the whole darn thing and go straight to the story. I received a comment by joebthegreat, which I found enlightening to read, was very grateful for the opinion, and do believe was utter bullshit. If I recall, I categorized this story as "humor." If you can't even read the story descriptions, why leave a comment broadcasting your own stupidity? While I was happy that you took the time to read my story and then to review, I wish that you had just given me some constructive criticism instead of dissecting the chapter. You "expect me" to play on just how "disgustingly horrible" my title sounds? "Expect?" Buddy, this is my fiction. Unless I run a survey, you don't get a say in my pages. If my story is so comically bad that you have to nitpick every out-of-character moment, may I remind you that the only perfectly in-character book was written by J. K. Rowling herself. This is fanfiction. I'm allowed to stretch things if I want. But please, go ahead and tell me how this chapter is filled with unfortunate implications and OOC impossibilities. I'd love to hear your uncalled-for opinion. Message me if there are just too many to count, I don't want to start a live feud.**

**On another note, I am moving houses in about a week. I don't know when I'll be able to get to a computer again, so don't count too much on updates anywhere from the 18th to the 30th. Sorry!**

**Now, to the story!**

"Pansy! How could you?" Meredith squealed.

Pansy rolled her eyes. This muggle that she had found didn't understand anything! I mean, yeah, Pansy might have blown up a bakery, but it was way overpriced! No way was it going to survive. It was a mercy-killing.

Meredith was a total Hufflepuff. Pansy sighed, scooting over to the opposite booth. Blaise wasn't even trying to talk to his muggle, who was reading a horror novel.

They exchanged glances, and nodded to each other. Getting up, both made excuses to leave, Blaise saying that he was going to the loo and Pansy saying she was going to find the Treat Trolley.

The muggles barely acknowledged them. The two purebloods exited the compartment, and a few minutes later Draco and Marcus walked in, Harry trailing unsurely behind them.

"Hey, Meredith, Fox." Marcus greeted the two, going over to sit next to the boy. Fox, who was wearing a long goth glove, highfived him before returning to his book. Meredith smiled, then looked out the window.

Draco looked around. "Where are Pansy and Blaise?"

"Left." Fox said, not taking his eyes off the book. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, Potter. Seems it's just you and me." He sat down next to the two muggle boys, and Harry sat next to Meredith.

"Why are you doing this, Malfoy?" Harry asked, calmly. "I just want to know why."

"Doing what? I assure you, I'm doing nothing." Draco drawled.

"Damn it, Malfoy, I'm not an idiot!" Harry yelled.

"Could've fooled me." Draco murmured.

All three muggles looked at them, surprised at Harry's outburst.

"Marcus, he looks just like you!" Meredith whispered. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Duh. He's been sitting here, for like, ten minutes." He said.

The wizards ignored them. "Please, FerretFace, I know you're up to something. Where did you find Marcus? ?"

Marcus laughed. Draco glared. "It's none of your business where I found the muggle. And for the record, I've never even heard of , never mind use it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll figure out what you're planning, Malfoy, you can count on that." Giving one final glare, he got up and left the compartment.

Meredith, Fox and Marcus looked at Draco, who was staring at the compartment door with an expression halfway between wishful and hopeless.

Harry stormed off to his own compartment, then remembered that he had left to sulk in misery, and went off to do just that.

As he reached the lavatory, he heard a dreamy voice say, "Hello Harry. How are you on this fine Waynowa Day?"

"Hello Luna." He said. "What do you mean?"

The blonde smiled. "Waynowa Day. Once, long ago, there was a witch named Waynowa Wavertye, and she was tired of a feud between her family and another, the Dubodens. To end it, she married the Duboden's son, Demetrius." Luna adjusted her pink-shaded glasses. "To celebrate the wedding, both sides declared peace and became friends. Today is their 990th anniversary, and it's a holiday where mortal enemies become friends and lovers. And also the week of delicious cookies. Waynowa had a soft spot for gingerbread, you see."

Harry stared at her. Mortal enemies becoming lovers? Please god, don't let that foreshadow anything, he thought to himself. "Um, okay then. Don't… tell anyone else of this."

Luna just skipped off, humming. Harry saw a muggle boy following her, obviously head over heels in love.

Harry shook his head. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

As he walked, he reflected on what Luna had said. It couldn't be, could it? He just couldn't fathom it. Hogwarts gingersnaps were never delicious. They were always burnt. It was the one flaw of the house elves' cooking.

Anyway, as he started thinking of cookies, he stumbled over a foot that, curiously enough, had been stuck out right in his path.

"Hey!" He regained his balance, to see a mirror reflection of himself staring back.

"Hey, twin! We wondered what happened to you." Marcus grinned.

Harry stood up. "Well, uh, I needed some air."

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, I figured. So, that guy Malfoy. You two don't like each other?"

Harry snorted. "You could say that."

"Because, I think, oh, well, you wouldn't want to know." Marcus said coyly.

Harry perked an ear. "What?"

"Well, when he was at my house, we let him stay the night, and I found a few things." Marcus revealed.

Harry blinked. Malfoy, at a muggle house?

"You know what, we should find an empty compartment." Marcus grabbed Harry be the arm and pulled him into the room next to them. How they managed to find an empty compartment so quickly is beyond the author's comprehension.

Anyway, the two sat down and Marcus continued talking. "So, anyway, let me start from the beginning. I was hanging at home alone, and the doorbell rings. I get up to answer it, and the weirdest kid is standing there! He's wearing robes and a weird sort of holster, and he looks at me as if I'M strange. So I'm just standing there looking at him and he goes, "Are you going to invite me in?"

**The next chapter will be Marcus's flashback. I know, cliffhanger, and not even a good one, but I was sick of writing, so, this is it for today. Stay awesome, you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

FLASHBACK

Marcus blinked. "Uhh... sure. Sure, come on in."

The boy strolls in, looks around, and sits on the couch. He rests an arm on the couch end, and looks at Marcus.

"My name's Draco Malfoy. I've got a deal for you."

Marcus was curious. This kid was strange. "What sort of deal? And why me? Do I know you?"

Malfoy laughed. "No, I should think not. I don't make it a point to associate with muggles."

"Muggles?" Marcus was skeptical of this boy's sanity.

Malfoy then goes on to explain about magic and wizards and Hogwarts and shows Marcus his wand. After Spot gets turned into a throw rug and back again, Marcus is in awe.

"Cool, bro. Do you, like, turn rocks into gold?"

Malfoy rolls his eyes. "We could, I suppose. But that's not the point of my visit here." He sits forward. "Marcus Hanson, I need your word that you will not tell anyone what I have just told you."

Marcus nodded. "Sure, whatever. What's the deal?"

Malfoy grinned. "I have this… friend, you see. Quite close, we are. And I want to play a joke on him. Just a small practical joke. Harmless, but I need your help."

Marcus noted that this Malfoy didn't seem like the sort to play jokes, but the offer of magic was too good to pass up. "How can I help?"

"My friend looks just like you. You two could be identical twins. And my school, Hogwarts, is sponsoring a "Bring a Muggle to School" Day. I figured you could come with me to school, just for a day, and maybe, it would cause some havoc, I mean, fun." Malfoy corrected himself.

Marcus nodded. Come on, a school of magic? Who would say no?

Draco smiled. "Perfect. We leave tomorrow, pack your bags."

"Wait, my parents will never allow it." Marcus realized.

Draco just laughed. "I'll make sure they will, don't worry. Can I stay the night?"

"Of course, you can have my sister's old room. She's at college." Marcus showed Draco the room. "Here, do you have bags?"

Draco surveyed the room. "Bags? No, no. It's just one night. I am a wizard, remember."

"Right! Right. So, uh, my parents will be home soon. Want me to show you around?"

Draco reluctantly agreed, and the two spent the rest of the afternoon touring the town and Marcus's house. When Marcus's parents returned from work, Draco seemed to have no trouble at all convincing them to let their son travel off to a magical castle in Scotland for a week. Marcus suspected a spell, but all the better.

When they retired to bed, Marcus couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning with excitement at meeting a wizard, so he decided to go and talk to Draco. Perhaps the boy could tell him more about Hogwarts or the magical community.

He cautiously pushed open Draco's door. It was dark, so he could barely see.

"Draco? You awake?" He whispered. There was a mumble that Marcus couldn't hear. He crept closer.

"Harry…" Marcus froze. Draco was sleeptalking. Who was Harry?

"I'm sorry… love you." Marcus decided he had better leave right now, but he couldn't seem to make his feet move. Draco kept muttering words.

"Gerroff, Pansy." Draco rolled over. The movement startled Marcus, and he quickly escaped. Back in his own room, he tried to remember everything he'd heard.

He needed to find a Harry kid… some guy Draco had a crush on. "Loved," he had said. And a Pansy? He knew a Pansy, Pansy Miller, but he guessed that wasn't the girl Draco had been thinking of.

In the morning, Marcus acted like he had never heard Draco talking. His parents said goodbye, and Draco took something out of his pocket. It was a pocketwatch. "Touch this. The notice didn't say anything about Portkeying muggles."

"Portkey what?" Marcus was confused.

Draco sighed, exasperated. "Just touch the watch!"

Marcus did so. As soon as he did, he felt a pull behind his navel and blood rushing from his ears. He yelled as he felt himself be lifted up and whirled through space, until he landed with a thump on the ground.

Leaning over and dry-heaving, he noticed shakily that he was no longer at his house. Standing up, he looked around. It looked like… a train station? Several people were walking about, but Marcus only saw their outlines as he was in an abandoned room.

Draco appeared with a whoosh. Marcus jabbed a finger in his direction. "What the HELL was that thing?"

Draco just laughed. "A Portkey. A quick transport from one place to another. We are now in London. This is King's Cross Station, Platform 9 and 3/4."

Marcus stared at him dumbly. "A train station?"

"That is correct."

"Cool!"

END FLASHBACK

"And then we got on the express and I met you." Marcus said. Harry's head started reeling for the third time that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and gals, this is Blair here! This chapter is coming to you from my lovely friend Heather2910, go check her out! She posted this for me, so give her love and chocolates! Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Next time, Draco and Harry run into each other. Muahahahaa...**

"So… you think Malfoy LIKES me? Like, like likes me?" Harry tried to clarify, not even aware of the third-grade scenario going on. Marcus nodded.

"I know what I heard, Harry. And I know relationships. My friend, he's gay, too, and this is how his relationship started with Kenny. Kenny, his boyfriend. Kenny talked in his sleep." Marcus grinned. He was loving this. Harry just stared at him.

"Okay, I have to, um, think about this. Could you-?" Marcus got the message.

"Sure. I'll see you later. And don't worry, I won't tell Draco I told you." Marcus left the compartment. Harry sat back and tried to collect his thoughts.

It wasn't easy. The concept of Malfoy actually liking him was too alien. He knew that there were gay wizards, that was accepted in Wizard society. He was aware, too, that there were several homosexual students at Hogwarts. He was pretty sure that Colin Creevy, the younger boy in sixth year that constantly followed him with a camera, was at least bisexual. It was possible that Lisa Turpin, the Hufflepuff girl, was dating Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw. It was even rumored that Blaise Zabini of Slytherin was gay, but as he constantly flaunts his numerous girlfriends, he doubted that one.

But Draco Malfoy? Slytherin Ice Prince? The one that somehow gets girls to pant over him just by waving a sprained wrist around? That Malfoy?

Okay, Harry admitted that Malfoy had some feminine attributes. He spends way too long preening, but he could just be vain. It's true that he spent way too much time trying to get a rise from Harry, but that's what enemies do. Harry was sure that he and Malfoy were enemies. At least, he had been.

So he could possibly accept that Malfoy was gay. Maybe, if he drank way too much of the Firewhisky that the Weasely twins always stashed on the Hogwarts grounds. But he could not believe that it was himself that Malfoy fancied. Nope. Not possible. Not in a million years. They could be six hundred or dead before Harry would even CONSIDER such a preposterous thought.

Harry crossed his arms. Then he started thinking more about what Marcus had said. And then he remembered what Hermione had called pigtail-pulling, when Ron had teased her mercilessly last year to cover up his feelings. Malfoy sure did fit the bill on that account. And then he considered all the times Malfoy had smirked or winked or grinned evilly and subconsciously put them in a light that more resembled flirting than teasing.

He uncrossed his arms, slumping in his seat.

"Damn."

"Harry, thank goodness you're back." Hermione looked up as he entered the compartment. He nodded to her, feeling a bit more in touch with reality, and sat when she scooched over. Kyle and Daisy were still talking quite amiably, and Ron looked relieved to see that Harry was here now.

"Mate, your cousin's following the trolley lady!" He snorted, laughing. "Just up and started after her. I think she's gonna curse him or something."

Harry chuckled. "You know, I should go after him, but somehow I can't find the will."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "So irresponsible. But Dudley is a PIG!"

"I know, I had to cook his meals during summer." Harry looked to make sure Kyle and Daisy were occupied. "I need to tell you guys something. When we get to Hogwarts. It's important."

Ron bit into a licorice strip. "Sure, mate. Whatever you want. What's it about?"

Hermione nodded. "Important how? Is it… you know who?"

Harry shook his head. "No, nothing like that. But pretty scary."

"Well, when the feast starts." Hermione told him. Harry assured her that as soon as they had a chance, he would let them know what it was. He didn't think it would be a quiet affair, so maybe they should until they were in the Common Room. He resolved to tell them then, when everyone was preoccupied and not paying attention.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, this is Heather (Heather2910) uploading this chapter for Blair. I have read this chapter and it is fantastic so please leave reviews for Blair, I know she loves hearing your opinions! Enjoy **

The students were loathe to start school again, especially with the muggles in tow. They had been given a week off to find a muggle to bring, and tomorrow would be the day that classes started again. The sixth years and below had mixed reactions, from smug looks to seventh years, to jealously, to curiosity. The seventh years spent some time showing their muggles about the castle, mainly the Grand Hall and the way to their dormitories. At dinner, the tables were magically enlarged to fit all the new visitors.

"Welcome students and guests alike!" Dumbledore stood at his podium, speaking. "As you can see, every seventh year has brought a friend today that will accompany them to classes tomorrow. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to these muggle children who have agreed to visit our fine school." Claps echoed around the hall. The muggles who were not staring at the ceiling in wonder, blushed.

Dumbledore sat down. Harry saw Marcus sitting next to Draco at the Slytherin table. He was talking to a boy Harry somewhat recognized as being Blaise's muggle, Fox?

Seamus elbowed Harry. "Mate, that muggle looks just like you!"

"I know! His name is Marcus. He's Draco Malfoy's muggle." Harry whispered. Seamus's eyes widened, as did Ron's and Hermione's.

"Is that what you wanted to tell us?" Hermione asked. "Malfoy's got some sort of plot going on?"

"Well, thats part of it." Harry told her and Ron. "There's more, but I'll tell you back in the common room."

Ron looked at him suspiciously. "Are you okay, mate? You seem… spooked."

"Just found out some rather terrifying information." Harry laughed it off. "You'll get a kick out of it, I promise."

Ron and Hermione nodded to him. "Alright. As long as it can wait, it can't be that bad." Hermione reasoned.

"You just wait." Harry said under his breath, sneaking one more glance at Draco, who was staring off into space with an expression that looked suspiciously like Luna's.

"An extra room will be made in each house dorm, to be used by the muggles for sleeping purposes. Curfew remains the same."

Harry showed Dudley the large room. He immediately chose a bed and fell asleep. Grateful, Harry tiptoed backwards and out of the room, careful not to make any more noise.

Kyle and Daisy were shown to their beds as well, and they took some time setting things up and arranging their overnight bags. When they were finished, Ron and Hermione joined them and they all found Harry, sitting in the Common Room.

"This place is wicked." Kyle grinned dumbly, excited. "I never thought something like this was even possible!"

"Aren't you related to Ron somehow?" Hermione asked. "Didn't you know about magic before?"

"He's my aunt's second cousin's best friend's brother-in-law. My aunt is a witch, her second cousin is a squib and her best friend is, too, so Kyle grew up in the Muggle world." Ron explained. Kyle nodded.

"I didn't even know half my family were wizards." He said. Daisy looked at Hermione.

"Come to think of it, I didn't know my best friend was a witch until now. I guess it would be inconvenient is all people knew about magic, huh?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Daisy." She apologized. Daisy waved it off.

"It's okay. Today makes up for it."

Harry grinned at them all. "I'm just glad Dudley's the pig he is, or he would have had energy to stay awake now."

Daisy shuddered. "He's the kind of, um, muggle, that I really don't like! No offense, Harry."

"Please, be offensive. It doesnt bother me." Harry said. Hermione lightly punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"That's rude, Harry. It's your aunt and uncle's fault he is the way is." She scolded. "True, he's made some bad choices, but I'll bet he'll get his comeuppance one day, without us teasing him behind his back."

"He called you "a buck-toothed butterface."" Ron coughed into his hand. Hermione froze.

"He WHAT? Why, that horrible, insensitive, fat, PIG! I should curse him until his ears fall off!" She raged, until Daisy held her arms down. Harry, Ron, and Kyle exchanged glances.

"Are we allowed to insult him now?" Ron asked timidly.

Hermione's eyes were practically red with fury. "By all means, don't let ME stop you."

The conversation started again, not just on the subject of Dudley, but of all sorts of magic as well. Finally, Kyle and Daisy were beckoned to by a group of muggles, and they got up to say hello.

Ron and Hermione rounded on Harry. "Okay, what's the big secret you've got to tell us?" Ron asked him.

Harry checked to make sure no one was listening. "Okay, so you know that muggle boy that looks just like me?"

The two nodded. "Yes, Malfoy's guest. I knew he was up to no good." Hermione guessed.

"Well, his name is Marcus, and he filled me in on some rather interesting information…" Harry explained to his friends all that had happened on the train. Several times, one of them would interrupt with an exclamation such as, "WHAT the BLOODY hell?" (courtesy of Ron) but they got through the story rather quickly.

Ron actually laughed. "That git! He likes you, that's hilarious! Are you sure this Marcus kid is telling the truth?"

"Pretty sure, I mean, he's got nothing to lie about." Harry said.

Hermione appeared to be thinking quite hard. Ron nudged her. "Mione? Sickle for your thoughts."

She looked at Harry, biting her lip. Finally, she said quietly, "Harry, I don't want you to make fun of him for this. I mean, there must be a reason he's kept it a secret."

"Yeah, cause he's a bloody git, that's why!" Ron laughed again. Harry nodded to Ron.

"Exactly! He's kept it a secret exactly because he knows I'd make fun of him for it. And that's just what we'll do!" Harry and Ron grinned.

Hermione glared at the two of them. "Harry James Potter, you will NOT tease Malfoy about this. That makes you just as bad as he is. He's probably insecure about this and you taunting him certainly won't help."

"Hermione, how many times has he insulted us? Insulted you?" Harry asked in bewilderment. "Called you a mudblood? Don't you think he deserves to be brought down a bit?"

Hermione's eyes watered a bit, but she held firm. "Yes, but not by a teenage boy that he fancies, of all people. Besides, he didn't seem to rude to you in Kings Cross Station this morning."

"Well, no, but-"

"And from what you told me, he wasn't his usually arrogant and rude self in the compartment on the train."

"No, but-"

"Actually, it sounds like YOU were the one instigating a fight, Harry!"

"Hermione, just because he likes me doesn't mean I should be nice to him! He's a jerk!" Harry cried, exasperated.

Hermione just looked at him. "On the contrary, it's the perfect reason. He's obviously a jerk because he doesn't want you to KNOW he likes you. We don't know how long he's fancied you. My bet is that he was hurt by you rejecting his hand back in first year, then when you were sorted into Gryffindor he felt like he had lost you as a potential friend, but was sad and confused by what he had done to push you away. He's naturally arrogant, so he just became even more so when dealing with you, because he couldn't show weakness or how hurt he was by you not even wanting to be his friend. When he started fancying you he was scared and expressed himself by becoming a downright devil to deal with. And now he's trying to make up for it." She finished, obviously proud of herself for her deductions.

Harry and Ron stared at her.

"Blimey, Hermione, how do you make Malfoy sound like an actual human being?" Ron asked in amazement. Hermione shrugged.

"It's the perfect logical explanation." She said.

Harry thought about her words, then asked, "Um, how exactly has he tried to make up for it?"

"He'll start, believe me." Hermione declared, firmly believing her assumptions.

"Okay, fine, I won't make fun of him." Harry relented. "But I definitely won't go and try to make friend's or anything. He may fancy me, but he's still a git."

"Fair enough. But Harry, and Ron, you, too, please don't go out of your way to provoke him." Hermione begged. "If he starts something, which I doubt he will, you may defend yourselves, but that's it. Please?"

"We'll be on our best behavior, Mione. Promise." Harry elbowed Ron.

"Yeah, sure. I promise." Ron grumbled.

"Good. Now, we should get some sleep. It looks like Kyle and Daisy are heading off."

Indeed, at that moment the two muggles appeared to say their goodnights. Hermione and Ron promised to wait for them in the morning and take them down to breakfast, and then the two went to their temporary room.

The trio said their own goodnights and split, Hermione going up one stairwell and the boys going up their own.

Late that night, Harry was tossing and turning, plagued once more by nightmares, but these were the normal ones, of the dark and creatures that make loud and fearsome noises. Deciding that a glass of warm milk might do him good, he got up quietly and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak for a midnight stroll to the kitchens.

Sneaking out the door to the Tower, disturbing the Fat Lady who was quite annoyed at being woken by an invisible student after curfew, he wandered through the corridors of Hogwarts to the kitchens, using the Marauder's Map. He used Lumos to light his way, every so often casting Nox when he was dangerously close to a professor or Mrs. Norris. He took a minor pleasure in casting Silencio on the cat when she started hissing at him, then when she started rolling over to get the spell off he bolted, proud of his escape.

He reached the portrait that marked the entrance to the kitchens. Tickling the pear, he slipped inside. A house elf asked him what he would like. He told them a glass of milk and sat down to wait. Shortly, he was drinking his beverage.

When he was done, he thanked the elf and exited via the portrait. Not looking as he stepped out, he nearly collided with another body.

"Oi, watch where you're going!"

Harry froze, suddenly wide awake. He knew that voice. It was the one voice he had hoped he wouldn't have to hear until tomorrow.

Draco Malfoy glared at him. "Potter? What are you doing out of bed?"

"It's not any of your business, Malfoy." Harry snapped, trying to move past, his cloak clutched in his hand. Why wasn't he wearing it when he stepped out? Stupid!

Malfoy smirked. "It could be my business if I decide to get Filch." He shot back.

"Then you'd have to explain your reasons for not being in the Dungeons." Harry reasoned, edging backwards. He really did not want to be speaking to Malfoy right now.

"Well, what are you doing up? Couldn't sleep? Is your mudblood girlfriend mad at you?" Draco taunted, with a familiar edge to his voice. Harry had always assumed it was anger, but listening to it now he realized it sounded a hint like jealousy.

"Don't call Hermione that, Malfoy, I mean it! And she's not my girlfriend!" Harry grew angry. He just wanted to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Potter. So then you just fancied a midnight snack?"

Oh no, not this. Don't try and have a conversation, Harry pleaded mentally. It was no use. Malfoy was looking at him expectantly. Harry nodded. "Something like that. You?" He asked, to be polite.

"Same." Malfoy replied. "Oh, watch out on your way back, Filch is in a bit of an uproar. Something about a student cursing Mrs. Norris."

"Yeah, that was me." Harry found himself saying. And was Malfoy being… sociable?

"Really? Good one, then. He's going mad." Malfoy said. Harry tipped his head in thanks.

They stood awkwardly, until Malfoy opened his mouth to say something else. Panicking, Harry said quickly, "Well, good night, Malfoy. I better be getting back. Need my sleep and all. Bye." He threw on his cloak and ran off, leaving Draco's words to die in his mouth.

The blonde watched him go, a shimmer in the background under his cloak. Knowing Harry wasn't looking at him, he wore an expression of forelorn longing, until he scolded himself and turned to continue his purpose, going into the kitchens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long to upload! The farther we get, the harder it is to write! Here's the next chapter, though it's a short one. The next one will make up for it, I promise! DFTBA!**

The next day was the time the students were obligated to play tour guides and show their guests to classes. Harry, albeit reluctantly, woke Dudley and brought him down to breakfast. Ron and Kyle walked with them, and after they were seated Hermione and Daisy joined them. Dudley was given a wide berth.

"What class will we be going to first?" Daisy asked.

Hermione answered. "I've got Ancient Runes first, and they both have Herbology. So we'll split up and then regroup for Defense Against The Dark Arts. After that it's History of Magic and after THAT is Potions. Then we all have Care of Magical Creatures and Charms, and I go from Charms to Astrology while they both have Transfiguration."

Daisy nodded in understanding. Kyle looked at Ron and said, "Repeat, please?"

"We'll tell you as the day goes on." Ron reassured him. He relaxed. Dudley wasn't even listening, instead choosing to stuff his face with scrambled eggs.

"...Right, we better be off." Harry said after they had all finished eating, except for Dudley. The muggle protested as everybody stood up, but was forced to follow or be left behind.

Hermione and Daisy waved as they left the group. The boys waved back, and then Ron and Harry led the way to the greenhouses. Professor Sprout had magically lengthened the tables to fit double the number of students.

"Right then!" She hollered down the row. "Today we'll be learning about the intoxicating effects if the herbs mallowsweet and sage! I had a more exciting lesson planned, but our guests have not been properly trained to handle it, so the herbs it is." She flicked her wand, and several dried plants levitated in front of each person. "Centaurs use these to enhance their ability to read the stars. I want each of you to do a test on the herbs first. The incantation "Jujullees" will tell you whether the herbs are dried out properly enough to burn. Try it now, go on! Muggles, you will observe your host and watch the herbs. If they start to smoke, they're too dry. If they start to fizzle, they're not dry enough."

The room was filled with choruses of "Jujullees!" and "I think it's still wet," and "Seamus, STOP!" The boy in question had somehow caught his on fire. The smoke was rising, causing everyone near him to cough and splutter.

Professor Sprout hurried over. "My goodness! Finnegan, every time? Children, out of the way! These herbs can have an... enlightening effect on those who were not raised to smell them!"

It was too late. Several of the students were blinking their eyes and staggering around in a state of confusion. It was like they were high, the effects of the herbs were making them see things. Dudley, unfortunately, was one of these children.

"Harry! The plants are talking to me!" He gasped, stumbling. Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Kyle tried to help Dudley stand, but the large boy fell over. Seamus was the same, hallucinating and speaking a strange language. Professor Sprout sighed.

"Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, would you and your guests please take these ones up to the Hospital Wing? I'm sure the treatment won't take long. They should be fine in an hour or two." She said. Luna and Neville, and their muggle friends, corralled the hallucinating students and led them out of the room.

The class was in a fit of giggles after that. Harry was grinning widely, free of Dudley at least for an hour, and he, Ron and Kyle were joking around until Sprout glared at them all.

"Okay, no more herbs. Put on your earmuffs. We're going to be working with Mandrakes again!"

The students moaned while the muggles got an unexplained chill.

"Well, that was horrible." Kyle complained as he rubbed his ears. Harry and Ron were doing the same as they walked to their next class, Defense. Bemoaning their rotten luck, they told their pathetic story to the girls, who were already in their seats.

Hermione and Daisy exchanged glances. "Should we tell them?" Daisy whispered. Hermione shook her head. "Not yet!"

"Tell us what?" Harry asked, suspicious. He suspected it had something to do with Malfoy, who he noticed sitting a bit aways, Marcus next to him.

"Nothing!' Hermione said. "At least, nothing important. Besides, the professor's here."

It was true, Moody was just walking in. This was no imposter, of course. Mad-Eye had been their DADA professor since the start of the year. He was slightly crazy and the students enjoyed his lessons, especially the way he would always know when someone would be late. It was his false eye. It could sense it. He would suddenly grow very quite in his lesson, sneak to the back of the class, and press himself next to the door. The tardy student would rush in, flustered, with an excuse on their tongue, and he would launch hinself, tackling them, howling, "BE PREPARED!"

Today, the students who had been in Herbology first class were anticipating this for when the hospitalized students returned. There were several who had Defense next.

Marcus caught Harry's eye as Moody entered and waved. Harry waved back. Draco looked to see what the commotion was and caught Harry's eye. To Harry's (minor) horror, he saw Draco blush slightly. He wrenched his gaze away, cursing himself for feeling his own face heat up.

Moody went straight to the front board and wrote several words in chalk.

"Muggle Plants Famous For Being Poisons"

He turned around. "I'm aware that we have visitors today. Since nobody in this class should be bored, I will teach you some things that even Muggles can do to protect themselves."

He wrote some more words on the board.

"Monkshood" "Belladonna" "Nettle" "Pomegranate" "Wormwood"

As he explained the importance of each common plant, Hermione and Daisy kept kooking at each other and exchanging meaningful glances. Harry wondered what they were thinking about, while at the same time aware that Malfoy was sitting slightly hunched in his chair, as if ashamed of sonething. No one else in the class was paying him the slightest bit of odd attention except for the two girls, who gave him knowing grins behind his back and silently giggling. Hermione caught Harry giving her a pleading glance, and she mouthed, "I'll tell you after class."

Moody pointed at her. "Miss Granger. What is the significance of Monkshood in poisons?"

Hermione looked up. "In muggle lore, it was said that Monkshood combined with Belladonna could make a witch fly. However, both are incredibly poisonous plants, the oil of which is extremely deadly and could kill if it touches the skin."

"Glad you were paying attention." Moody continued his lecture.

Suddenly he stopped. The class grew fidgety, aware of what came next. Moody creeped to the back of the classroom, flattening himself against the wall. Drawing his wand, he grinned at the students, who covered their mouths to keep from laughing.

Several students raced in, Dean Thomas, his muggle guest, and Dudley. They stopped inside, apologizing for their lateness, when they realized the teacher wasn't their. Dean, being the only wizard student, froze, remembering what happened last time. He slowly turned around-

-to be met with a jet of water that hit all three of the latecomers. They hollered, trying to dry themselves off. The class exploded into laughter. Moody came up, snickering, then dried them off with a wave of his wand.

"Take your seats, children, take your seats. And remember, be prepared!" He winked with his good eyes and continued to explain the plants and functions. The three took seats in the back of the class, Dudley glaring at Harry as he passed him. Harry only grinned.

**Remember to leave me your comments and reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Daisy broke off from the group after class was over. They huddled by the wall, conversing quickly in harsh, fast whispers. Harry and Ron looked at each other, bewildered.

"What's that about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I reckon it's got something to do with Malfoy." Harry looked at the boy sideways as he exited the room. Malfoy's stance was nervous, and he looked at the two girls as if he was frightened of them. Hermione saw him and smiled kindly, then Daisy waved. He looked at them suspiciously until Marcus pulled him away.

The boys waited for the girl until they finished talking. Kyle immediately started chatting up Daisy, while Harry and Ron confronted Hermione.

"Let's go to class and I'll tell you on the way." She said. The six walked to History of Magic as she explained her odd reactions.

"Well, Daisy and I were in Ancient Runes, a class we share with Malfoy, you know?" She started. "And there was this fascinating rune on frost, but anyway, Draco's muggle, Marcus, had this big grin on his face the whole class..."

*Flashback*

"What is he so happy about?" Daisy whispered to Hermione. The witch looked at Marcus.

"If I had to guess, it would be that he knows a pretty funny secret." She said. Marcus was smugly looking at Draco, who looked back, annoyed.

"What secret?" Daisy asked.

"How should I know?" She answered.

After class, Marcus and Draco held back to discuss something. Hermione dawdled by the door, keeping Daisy with her, using a spell to hear what they were saying.

"How did you know?" Draco whispered furiously to Marcus.

"Dude, you sleeptalk." The muggle said, lighthearted. "Anyway, it's okay. I'm fine with gay people-"

"Did you tell him?" Draco asked.

"Of course not!" Marcus said, indignant. "I'm not a snitch."

"Right..." Hermione thought to herself.

Draco relaxed. "Good."

Marcus saw Hermione and Daisy listening, though Draco's back was to them. "Yeah man, no one knows that you're in love with Harry Potter."

"Shush, you insolent muggle!" Draco wailed, but Daisy had already heard. She gasped, then covered her mouth. Draco spun around and his eyes widened when he saw the two.

Hermione, caught, gave a brilliant smile and backed up, pushing Daisy out the door. "Er... bye, Malfoy, Marcus." The second her foot was out the door she grabbed Daisy and they sprinted to Defense."

*End Flashback*

"So that's why Malfoy acted like that." Ron said when Hermione was finished. They had reached History of Magic, but Binns didn't notice the class at all, so several students were talking or sleeping. Kyle, Daisy, and Dudley were sitting behind the trio.

Hermione nodded. "And if he didn't think you knew before, he's sure now." She said to Harry. "He probably thinks I'd tell you, and he'd be right if you didn't already know."

"This won't be good." Harry muttered. "It was awkward enough last night when he DIDN'T know."

"Wait, what happened last night?" Ron jumped in.

"Well, I went down to the kitchens after hours..." Harry filled them in. Hermione pursed her lips.

"At least you weren't rude." She said. "You'll have to be extra cautious from now on. Malfoy will be skittish and he may turn his frustration into malice if you turn him down rudely. My suggestion is to-"

Ron cut her off. "Harry has to be cautious? This is Malfoy's problem, not his! I say he should just tell the bloke he's not interested, just out with it! There's no reason NOT to hurt the git's feelings, I mean, it can't be helped. Rejection always hurts."

Hermione huffed. "As I was SAYING, my advice is to let him down gently, perhaps with Marcus there as a buffer. Actually, Marcus would just confuse everything, there can't be two of you facing him. Catch Malfoy when he's alone, like after hours, not that I'm condoning sneaking out, but it's best when no one's around." She took a breath. "Ronald is absolutely wrong, there is every reason not to hurt his feelings. Malfoy is only human, like the rest of us, and he's a bit more spiteful as well. He could very well feel wronged if you hurt his feelings and turn all of his power against you." She looked Harry in the eye sternly. "You remember how he's acted so far, without even a proper reason. Imagine that tenfold. And then double it."

Harry and Ron shuddered. "That would be a living hell." Ron agreed. "Don't do that."

Harry looked between them. "Yeah, good advice." He said weakly.

Through the rest of class, he contemplated the various ways he could do this incredibly unpleasant thing. Several suggestions floated through his head, but he dismissed them all. One thought drifted through and stuck, and try as he might he wasn't able to shake it away. The thought was this: If he didn't reject Malfoy, then there would be no hurt feelings and no loose ends. It was easily the least messy idea and best for both ends. He found himself leaning more and more towards this path. He hated hurting feelings, even Malfoy.

Then he jolted himself back together. What in Merlin's name was he thinking? Him, accept Malfoy? As a boyfriend? Even to spare Malfoy's feelings, he couldn't do that. There were some things you just couldn't avoid. Malfoy would just have to get over it, he told himself firmly.

Then he started pondering WHY he had been pondering that particular idea for so long. Was there some subconscious part of him that DIDN'T think it would be horrible to date Malfoy? Of course not, he thought. Why would there be? Malfoy's never given him a reason to think otherwise. He's never even had a conversation with the boy until the other day...

Luckily, Harry was saved from his own thoughts by the end of class. Hermione and Ron stood up, alerting him to this fact. Grabbing his books, he followed his friends out of the room. Dudley grabbed his arm.

"Harry!"

Harry looked back. "Uh, yes, Dudley?"

"Is the professor really a ghost? I was wondering the whole class." Dudley looked pale.

Harry almost laughed. "Yes, Dudley. Professor Binns is a ghost."

"How is he... you know, still there?" Dudley looked back, then followed the group on the way to the next class.

Ron heard the question. "Well, he was teaching a long time ago, and one day, after class, he died of old age. Then, the next day, he got up and started teaching again anyway."

Dudley gulped. "Are... are there... others?"

Ron and Harry exchanged incredulous looks. Was Dudley so absorbed in his food at breakfast that he didn't notice the crew of ghosts float through the walls?

"Of course, Dudley, Hogwarts has tons of ghosts." Daisy answered him. "I met a lovely one today, his name is Nearly Headless Nick. If you meet him, ask him to show you why he's called Nearly Headless."

"I met the Bloody Baron." Kyle added. "He was sort of... scary."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "He can be. But he's actually my favorite."

"How is the _Baron_ your favorite?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's the only one who can put Peeves in his place. Honestly, that poltergeist needs to learn manners. Do you know what he did before break? He filled Mcgonnagal's hat with fish and meowed at her. At Professor Mcgonnagal!"

The boys all burst out laughing. Daisy shook her head. "That's just awful."

"I know." Hermione glared at the boys. "Well, come on then. It's not my fault if Snape deducts points for tardiness." She and Daisy strolled ahead while the others collected themselves.

Dudley sobered first. "Who's Snape?" He asked, a bit apprehensive.

"The Potions instructor." Harry told him. "I'd suggest not breathing in his presence."

Dudley was confused. "How do I not breathe? Is that a freak- I mean, a, a wizard thing?"

"No. It's a fear for your life thing." Harry answered as they walked into the Potions classroom. Grabbing seats, again with the muggle trio behind the wizards and witch, they hushed up in preparation of class.

The rest of the students poured in over the next few minutes. Harry looked at his clasped hands when Draco and Marcus walked in. Draco uncharacteristically froze when he saw the golden trio and Marcus had to drag him to a seat in the back, flagging down Fox to sit with them. Harry winced. That not-rejecting him option was sounding pretty good right about now.

No it wasn't, what was he thinking.

Snape breezed in a moment later. "Turn your attention to page 245." He instructed. "This is a group-effort potion. In my opinion, such things are unnecessary, even cumbersome, but Headmaster Dumbledore requires a lesson that includes our... visitors." He stood at the front board and scowled around the room. "I will write the ingredients on the board and six of you will pair together to complete the potion. Mr. Longbottom, if your kettle explodes this class you and your guest will remain behind to clean it up."

Neville's friend, Alexander, glanced nervously at him. Neville gulped.

Snape turned and started to write. The class flipped their books to the required page.

"The Draught of Endless Sleep." Hermione read. "I've heard about this one. This puts whoever drinks it into a sort of coma."

"Sounds dreadful." Daisy commented, moving her chair across the golden trio's desk so that she could work with them. Kyle and Dudley did the same. "What's the first step?"

Ron read the ingredients list that Snape had written down. "Well, I guess Kyle and I will go collect the ingredients." The two boys got up and went to the cupboard. Hermione and Harry read over the instructions.

"This is vile!" Hermione protested. "Tentacles of a giant squid? Ugh... a Mackled Malaclaw's bladder!"

"Who harvests those?" Dudley wondered outloud. He looked up when he felt eyes on him. All three were staring at him, then they started laughing. Dudley smiled. It felt oddly nice to make people laugh instead of laughing at them.

Ron and Kyle returned to the table, loaded with various items. The students got to work. Harry, Ron, and Hermione began prep work, sorting out the ingredients for steps. The muggles helped by locating them and handing the items to their hosts.

Just as Harry sprinkled in refined manticore horn powder, the potion gave a puff of green smoke and turned vivid vermilion.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Kyle asked.

"No..." Hermione fussed over the instructions. "What did we do? Did we stir it too fast? Did we add the year-old fairy dust before the Augurey quills?" She appeared quite frazzled.

"You probably forgot to add the frost giant eyes." A voice said behind them. "Stir six times clockwise and add four veela hairs instead, and it should go back to the proper color."

Hermione turned around. "Oh, thank you Malfoy. I was worried it was irreversible!"

"Happy to help." Draco looked at Harry as he said it, then walked away.

"What was HE doing over here?" Ron asked. Hermione watched Draco's movement.

"He was going to ask Snape a question." She said. "Look, there he is talking to the professor. Harry, will you find the veela hairs?" Harry didn't hear her.

She looked at him. "Harry?" He was staring after Draco, with an expression Hermione couldn't place.

"Are these them?" Daisy asked, holding up some fine, white hairs. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She stirred six times and then tossed them in. The potion boiled back down to a dull blue. The group sighed with relief.

"He's not so bad anymore." Hermione commented to no one in particular. Harry, in his reverie, heard her, and the words joined to that inviting idea in his head.

Dudley sneezed, shocking Harry back into reality. "Bless you."

"Thanks." Dudley wiped his nose. "That powder stinks."

Hermione finished adding the ingredients and Ron bottled some of the solution. Harry took it up to Snape to grade.

When he returned, there were about five minutes left in class. Daisy was once again chatting happily with Kyle and Dudley was helping Ron clean up.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, not moving her head. "Don't look, but Malfoy's staring at you."

Harry was wondering why he felt eyes on him. "Oh Merlin..."

Hermione handed him her book. "When I let go, drop it and pick it up. I want to see what happens."

Harry wanted to ask why but he had no time, for at that moment Hermione took her hand away. Harry fumbled with the book and let it slip to the floor. He bent to pick it up and then set it on the table.

"What was that about?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "Oh, nothing."

**Aww…. You guys know what that was about, don't you? We're getting into some plot twisters here soon, be on guard! I have an idea of what I want the next chapter to be, but school started this week so it may take me even longer than usual to get you an upload. So… be patient! Alright, DFTBA! Blair out.**


End file.
